ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rikuzu Inuzuka (( RETIRED ))
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name:' Rikuzu 'Character Last Name': Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' RikuzuInuzuka 'Nickname: ' puppy, Riku, Riku-chan, 'Age:' 21 'Date of Birth': 15/05/186-AN 'Gender': Female 'Ethnicity': Japanese 'Height': 6'1" 'Weight': 120 lbs 'Blood Type': O 'Occupation': Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos': Inuzuka Birthmark consisting of a red triangular shape on each cheek. Multiple microfractured bones from training with Nobu Akimichi. 'Affiliation:' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status': Single 'Personality': At 10 years old, Rikuzu was more mature for her age around most adults. She is normally polite to her teachers and to her classmates and never tends to cause trouble. Only when she is angered is when Rikuzu acts out of hand. Usually when a rude response is given to her she will start to anger a bit but she can get worse when her temper flares out usually ending up screaming when she is in her full temper. Considering that Rikuzu doesn’t show this behavior much shows that she in control of her emotions at most points. During training Rikuzu is completely focused and ready to learn and only during indoor classes is Rikuzu partly distracted due to her sometimes hyper nature. Rikuzu is also very social and gets along with people very easily. Rikuzu tends to become more nervous at times as well stamering and stuttering with her words when she gets like this 'Behaviour': Rikuzu has an odd behavior for a child considering that she shows different emotions at different times. She is mostly shy around new people hiding her face behind a small mask to keep from showing her lower half of her face. Once she meets a person though she is more social tending to speak more around them and acting more social. Rikuzu shows her true nature in outdoor classes through showing her skill in practices but tends to lose more focus during indoor classes. Rikuzu doesn't eat much considering she doesn't want to lose her girlish figure but she tends to spend some of her lunch hours trying to study. She also has an amazing talent in art and drawing amazing others by how much detail she adds to her artwork. Rikuzu also has a love for sweets and fruit that she eats when she's not training. 'Nindo: ' "I won't let people push me around never." 'Summoning'/ Compainon'' Companion:Yomi '' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Inuzuka 'Ninja Class: Jounin 'Element One': none 'Element Two': 'Weapon of choice': Bokken (recieved from Nobu Sensei during training) 'Strengths:' Speed, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses': Genjutsu, Handseals 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 ( 24 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 21 ( 21 pieces) ' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 ' 'Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 ( 6 pieces) ' 'Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 ( 8 pieces ) ' 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 ( 6 pieces ) ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 ( 5 pieces ) (( Any other weapony include the military ration pills which are as described: Military Ration Pills (兵糧丸, Hyōrōgan) are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It's made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, ingredients usually are rice, various flours, dried vegetables and fruits, seeds, and various other things. Said to help the user's stanima increase by half a point in the databooks for only two posts. Then after the two posts are up, the military ration pill wears off and you recieve the side effect of this enhancement which would be a decrease in your standard stanima by .5. Only able to use the pills twice a day, once per battle. )) Total: 70 Databook: Jutsu List Rope escape technique generic sealing technique Clone technique body replacement transformation technique passing fang Dynamic Marking (used by Yomi) Four Legged Technique Man beast clone (performed with Yomi) Fang Passing Fang Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf Fang Wolf Fang Shadow Clones Body Flicker Shadow senbon Cresent Moon beheading Hiding with Camouflage Technique 'Allies:' Miss Ryu, Yume, Miss Soudai, Tomoka, Nobu sensei, Haru, Izzy, Keyome, Kirei, Hajime, Rairyu, Belle,Kihaku, Kohaku 'Enemies:' Ones that anger her 'Background Information': Rikuzu was born to Shidami and Hudo Inuzuka on May 15 early in the morning. Rikuzu was born quiet making her parents and the nurses believe she didn’t make it. What made them see different though was a few moments later she did cry out for food making her parents relieved. Rikuzu was born showing bright animalistic eyes and a head full of light brown hair and a lightly paled skin tone that was surprising considering that her parents skin tone was a bit darker but not by much. Rikuzu was finally brought home after a few weeks in the hospital where her closest family threw a party for her arrival. One of her distant uncles gave Rikuzu her first toy that day, a stuffed dog with brown fur that matched her own hair color. Rikuzu loved that toy because when she slept in her crib she would snuggle to the toy hugging it to her small body. After a few years her parents became busier with their work schedules so young Rikuzu was left with a relative or a babysitter along with her sister until one of her parents came home. At the age of four, Rikuzu helped a bit with cleaning and chores she could handle so her parents wouldn’t have to do chores after work. Also during that time, her first brother Kohaku was born. By the age of 10 she spoke with her father begging to become a ninja like him. Her father smiled and said she would have to work hard to become stronger and was told she would soon be allowed to go to the ninja academy.Rikuzu was excited about this fact but due to her shy nature she was also worried about classes and making friends but her sister, who was studying with her, would always push her to talk more. As she started classes she was nervous but after alot of time training and practicing with Nobu Sensei after classes. She was always studying hard putting in alot of effort during her classes to pay attention and to keep up her perfect attendace. During the two and a half years that people went to do seperate training, Rikuzu learned more abilities and even changed her hair color to dark red with black streaks so she could be indentified as a changed person. After the two in a half years were done Rikuzu took the academy exams and passed becoming a genin and becomeing a genin of team Nobu. She trained hard being put on a team with Haru, who she bickered with constantly even whacking him in the head once with the bokken that Nobu had given her during her training. after a while of hard training Riku started to go on various missions. One of the missions required her to go on a ship to the land of wind to deliver supplies from the village. It was during that mission that with some help of her teammates that Rikuzu had accomplished her first kill. After several missions Riku found out about how the missions were the said chunin exams and with the results found out she passed. Along with Riku's growth, Yomi had become larger almost matching the size of a wolf and had become more pushy as well knocking Riku into one of her teammates from the shipment mission and causing a start of a nervousness that she had started showing around him. During the extra time she had Riku went to visit her father in her childhood home who helped her learn the advanced moves of the Inuzuka clan allowing her to be able to change into a large two headed wolf when she needed along with the Fang Wolf Fang that went with it. She had recently dyed her hair back and walked more confedently around Kumogakure even after she was promoted to Jounin. Roleplay Library: Training in Playground 2 Recess after lessons Rikuzu Inuzuka getting her pet and teammate God Moding Training 1 The Accademy Students Fun in the Playground and a suprise! http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Gaming_Training_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Auto-Hitting_Training_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Casual_and_Training_at_the_Gate http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Village_Roleplay_30/08/2012 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/RP_at_the_gate;_possible_mission http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Rule%27s_of_Spar_Training_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Encounters_with_Strangers_Training_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Extra_Training_2 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Tolerence_for_Discrimination_and_Abuse_Training_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/No_Solo_RP_Training_1 Category:Jounin Category:Kumogakure Member